With the rise in popularity of IPHONES, ANDROID and other smartphones and PDAs, a vast marketplace of available applications has arisen. Millions of applications that run on these small, portable computer-like devices have been written, and the number of available applications continues to grow exponentially. The applications run the gamut from music players, to GPS functionality, to almost anything imaginable.
In June of 2009, the NEW YORK TIMES reported that it is estimated that an average smartphone user downloads 23.6 applications and uses 6.8 applications per day. Over half of smartphone users report using applications for over 30 minutes a day. (source http://bits.blogs.nytimes.com/2009/06/05/quantifying-the-mobile-apps-revolution/).
In many, if not all, instances, however, the applications have to be launched manually by the user. Many smartphones, such as the IPHONE 3G and earlier versions of the IPHONE, also will only run one application at a time. Further, keeping applications “on” can provide a drain on battery life. Accordingly, even if applications have functionality that could be situationally useful, smartphone users are not necessarily inclined to simply leave all the applications on their device running, in the event one is needed.
Additionally, cell phone usage while driving has been banned or limited in numerous jurisdictions. In some studies, it has even been shown that using a cellular phone or other wireless device to perform certain functions, such as texting, while driving, is actually more dangerous than drinking and driving. Accordingly, the focus of these laws is to keep the attention of the driver fixed on the road, as opposed to the wireless device.
Since drivers are more conscious of the perils of distracted driving, there are often opportunities that arise, while traveling, where an application might be useful, but the driver cannot or does not want to use the wireless device to activate the application, or look at a navigation screen installed as part of the vehicle package to start an on-board application. In other instances, a driver may not even know that a particular application would be useful in a particular setting.